Hitherto, as a control device for controlling an output torque of a driving source at the startup of a vehicle, there has been disclosed a control device in the following Patent document 1, for example. According thereto, when a start clutch is in a released state, by limiting the output torque of an engine of the vehicle, the revolution number of the engine is prevented from becoming too great.